


Award

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [16]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous requested: Stanathan fic about the EW photoshoot :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Award

He should be nominated for sainthood.

Anyone who had to spend hours in bed with Stana (wearing fishnets and a men's shirt and _he knows what her underwear looks like_ ) without rolling over on top of her and making her come exquisitely undone deserved some kind of award.

Maybe a trophy. Or a plaque. "For will-power above and beyond that of mortal men." He could display it on the wall in his living room, and everyone who entered his home would know that he managed to resist such a beautiful woman. For the sake of career and testicles. Mostly his testicles. Stana was scary with a knife.

Of course, it hadn't occurred to him until later that maybe she'd **wanted** him to lose control. To roll over and crush her into the mattress and run his hands over her perfect curves.

That thought hadn't occurred to him until that evening, when she showed up at his door in an outfit reminiscent of the photo shoot — impossibly high heels, thigh-high fishnets, and the shortest white dress he’d ever seen.

She'd pushed him backward, into his living room, onto his couch. He didn't even know if she'd closed the front door or not. He didn't much care, either. Not when Stana was straddling his thighs and grinding against him, her hands mapping his shoulders and chest, gripping his hair and guiding him to the hollow of her throat.

He definitely deserved an award. "Luckiest bastard to walk the earth" would be pretty damn accurate.


End file.
